Relinquish and Retreat
by Prince Lir
Summary: Robbie has always hated Sportacus since the day he arrived in LazyTown, But what happens when Robbie starts having unforeseen dreams about Sportacus? Are they a sign? Or is Robbie's imagination just trying to toy with him? SportaxRobbie
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**: It's not right

"I don't think it turns that way" Sportacus said, watching Mayor Milford trying to assemble a bookshelf for Bessie. He had offered to help, but as usual, the Mayor had refused. Now, the bookshelf was starting to resemble something out of a modern art catalog.

"Oh, I think you're right Sportacus," Milford replied. He stood back to look at his work so far, and his face fell slightly, this really wasn't working out.

"Well, I guess I _could_ use some of your help, but just a little bit" He said, looking defeated. Sportacus laughed and, grabbing a screwdriver, set to work making to shelf actually symmetrical. Not far away, a pair of binoculars peered out from a clump of bushes.

"That Sportakook! Always doing helpful things..." Robbie Rotten exclaimed from his hiding spot, putting down the binoculars and ruffling the leaves slightly, "I mean, it wouldn't be so bad, but he's always making so much noise! I can never get some peace and quiet around here anymore with him always moving about, encouraging those kids to play sports and-UWAH!" Robbie cut off the ending of his speech with a little scream. He had peered outside the bushes again only to see a pair of blue clad legs right infront of him.

"Robbie?" Sportacus asked, puzzled, "What are you doing in there?"

"Eh-um, Nothing!" Robbie said, a little too brightly. He tried to stand up, but tripped over a root and fell out of the bush. Sportacus quickly put out his arms and caught Robbie just before he hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Sportacus asked, pulling Robbie up into a standing position.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine" Robbie replied, crossing his arms and trying to act cool, as though it hadn't happened.

"Okay, if you say so Robbie." Sportacus said with a smirk, then he brushed a leaf off of Robbie's shoulder. Robbie tried to swat away his hand, but he was too late and only hit himself.

"Well, I really must be going now" He said, and with that he turned on his heel and strode away, leaving Sportacus staring after him. In his rush to leave, Robbie didn't realize he was going in the opposite direction of his underground lair. He grumbled, this would mean he had to take the long way. As he started walking back home, he began thinking about how he got in this mess in the first place...He had been on a nice mid-day stroll when he happened upon Sportacus and the Mayor. Not wanting to be seen, he had jumped into the bushes. He sighed, he knew he was being stupid. The real reason he had jumped into the bushes is because he didn't want _Sportacus_ to see him. Lately, he had been trying to avoid him...ever since he had that dream...Robbie shook his head, he didn't want to think about it. But the more he tried not to think of it, the clearer it swam into his mind...

* * *

Robbie was walking along a secluded path, trees lining either side of it. He smiled as the sun shone through the trees and as the birds quietly sang their songs. Even though he didn't like exercise, Robbie had always enjoyed leisurely walks like this. Suddenly, the trees stopped and the path led into a wide field of flowers. Their sweet scent over came Robbie and he sat down, drinking in the beauty. He lay down and closed his eyes, feeling that this was the perfect place. Suddenly the bright sun was blocked over his face and it became dark. He opened his eyes to see what had happened and was shocked to see the muscular figure of Sportacus leaning over him. 

"Sporta-" He began, but Sportacus knelt down and placed a finger on Robbie's lips. He had a mischievous smile upon his lips, and Robbie noticed that he wasn't wearing his hat and his blond waves glistened in the sun. He blinked up at Sportacus and was startled when he noticed that their faces were coming closer together.

"Robbie..." Sportacus whispered, then he leaned forward and kissed Robbie full on the lips. Robbie returned the kiss, and soon both men were lying in the flowers, hands roaming and breaths short. Sportacus reluctantly raised his head and said-

* * *

Robbie snapped back into reality, blushing furiously. He was angry with himself that he had let his mind wander back to that unfortunate dream. What was wrong with him? Ever Since Sportacus had first moved to Lazy Town, Robbie hadn't liked him. He was noisy, troublesome, good-looking...Robbie smacked himself on the forehead, NO! He couldn't think like this! It wasn't right. 

Finally, Robbie reached the big billboard that hid the entrance to his house. He climbed down the porthole and instinctively wandered over to his big fuzzy orange chair. What was he going to do with himself? Suddenly, an idea started to formulate in his head...maybe if that Sportadork wasn't around anymore, this feeling would go away? And he would be able to live his normal life again! Robbie excitedly ran over to his work table and began scribbling away a plan. This time, he wouldn't fail. This time, Sportacus would be gone for good.

* * *

AN: Hiya! This is Prince reporting, Live form HQ! XD 

Well, Hello and Thank-you for reading "Relinquish and Retreat" Chapter 1! This is my first LT fanfic, so please, bear with me! I know, it's probably like every other LT Fic out there, but I thought I'd give it a try :P I'd love to hear your feed back on this, so please leave me a comment!

Thanks a bunch!!

(P.S: This story has an "M" rating for the chapters to come! It may take a little bit of time, but they will eventually get here...and there will be some "spoilers" leading up to thoes big moments ;) )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sportacus sat in his airship and thoughtfully bit away at an apple. His mind was full of unanswered questions, all to do with Robbie. Lately, Robbie had been acting strange...well, a lot stranger than usual. He had seen Robbie, but it was only on a few rare occasions, and at those times, He had been doing unusual things, like rummaging through Pixels garbage bins and trying to sneak off with a soccer ball. Sportacus couldn't imagine what Robbie would want with a soccer ball. He could only hope that Robbie had finally seen the light and wanted to become active. But there was little hope in that. Obviously, Robbie was up to no good, but what was it? Was whatever he was doing going to hurt anyone? Sportacus got up and started pacing the room. The last time he saw Robbie before he started acting weird was when he was hiding in the bushes while Sportacus helped Mayor Meanswell out with that bookshelf... what could have happened since then to make Robbie act out? Suddenly, there was a noise from the floor of the ship. Sportacus flipped backwards and landed in time to catch a cylinder tube.

"I've got mail!" he said with a smile and fished a piece of paper out of the tube.

"Dear Sportacus," He read aloud, "Tomorrow we are planing on having a special sports day and it would be wonderful if you could come! We're all meeting at the basketball court at 10:00am.

Hope to see you there!

Stephanie"

"That sounds great!" He said with glee, playing sports with all the kids was one of his favorite things. With that, he began to flip around he ship, his worries about Robbie slipping out of his mind...

* * *

"There!" Robbie shouted happily, placing a normal looking basketball on his work table.

"I've managed to get one of these stupid sports things..yes, yes...but what to do with it?" he pondered. He began to pace around the table, then he strode over to his chair and sat down.

"Hmph...maybe a little sit down in the park will clear my mind! Yes, that's what I'll do" With that, he got up and started to make his way to the park.

Once Robbie had found a suitable bench to sit on, he got back to his scheming. Sportacus liked sports, Robbie had a basketball, which is used in sports...His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a boy's voice.

"Oh, aren't you so excited about the sports festival tomorrow!?" the voice said, slightly fast,

"It's going to be so much fun!" Ziggy and Stingy had just rounded the corner.

"Yeah, I guess it sounds fun. But I'm more interested in _my_ trophy that _I'm_ going to win!" Stingy replied pompously.

"Oh, I think Sportacus is going to win that trophy!" Ziggy said, Oblivious to evil glare that Stingy shot at him. The two boys spotted Robbie.

"Hi Robbie!" Greeted Ziggy happily, "what are you doing?"

"I _was_" replied Robbie moodily, "trying to have a nice quiet time by myself, until you two showed up"

"Oh really? That sounds fun! Hey look Stingy, there's Stephanie! Bye Robbie!" The two boys ran off in Stephanie's direction, leaving Robbie alone again. Robbie huffed angrily, but the wheels is his brain started to turn. A sports festival was being held tomorrow, and Sportacus was competing in it...An idea clicked in Robbie's head and he jumped off the bench.

"It's Perfect!" He yelled, throwing his arms out wide. He hurriedly stalked back to his lair and began working.

* * *

Stephanie was busy helping Uncle Milford and Bessie set up for the festival when she spotted Pixel standing behind her, looking like he wanted to talk.

"I'll be right back Uncle Milford!" she hurriedly said, then jogged over to Pixel with a smile on her face.

"Hey Pixel!" She said brightly, "do you need something?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt you!" Pixel apologized

"It's fine, we're almost done anyway. Let's go sit down" and with that she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him over to the low wall by the apple tree.

"So," Stephanie prodded, "what is it? You look kinda worried"

"Well," Pixel stared "Lately, I've noticed some things around my house have gone missing, and I can't find them anywhere"

"Oh no!" Stephanie gasped, "does that mean someone in LazyTown has been stealing from you? Have you told Sportacus or Uncle Milford yet?"

"No, I haven't told anyone but you about it yet. I just can't think of who would do this! Is it Trixie, up to no good? Or Stingy, claiming that they're his?"

"Well, we shouldn't go pointing fingers yet. Maybe they where stolen, or maybe you miss placed them? What exactly is it that's gone?" Stephanie asked

"Just a few odds and ends. Some Wires, a few batteries, oh, and two of my good screwdrivers!" Pixel replied his voice slightly distraught.

"Hmmm..." Stephanie thought, "Well, tomorrow is the sports festival, maybe we can ask if anyone's seen your stuff? Sort of, like, make an announcement or something. I'm sure that will help us turn up some stuff!"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Thanks Steph!" and with that, Pixel slid off the wall, and, after waving good-bye, walk off towards home. Stephanie stayed on the wall for a bit longer, thinking things over. Should she tell Sportacus about this? He'd surely want to know, but Pixel seemed like he wanted to keep this quiet. Finally, she came to the conclusion that if she saw Sportacus today, she would tell him. He was going to find out tomorrow anyway. She looked over and saw that Uncle Milford and Bessie where almost done with the decorations, so she leapt off the rock to go an join them once more.

* * *

Robbie gave the basketball one last whack with his wrench.

"Ahhh," he said while taking off his safety goggles, "It's all finished!" He lifted the basketball to examine it. It looked relatively normal, except for the small red button it had on the very top.

"This is the perfect thing to fool that Sportakook tomorrow!" Robbie said proudly, throwing out his arms. "When they have their basketball tournament during the sports festival tomorrow, I'll just hit this button and replace their basketball with this one!" He explained to no one in particular "Then, once Sportacus picks this ball up and bounces it three times, it will explode! That should make him leave LazyTown for good!"

Robbie place the ball back down on his work bench carefully and went to sit in his big fuzzy chair. He swung both his legs up over one of the chairs arms and rocked back and forth. He was still having those dreams about Sportacus, and over the past week, that seemed to be all he dreamed about. He was starting to sleep less and less, worried that he'd be in that field again, with Sportacus lying on top of him, or on a secluded beach somewhere, the sun beating down upon Sportacus' bare chest, beads of water running down his abdomen...

Robbie grumbled and sunk deeper into his chair, ashamed of himself. Since he was having these visions more often...he actually began to enjoy them. But this was horrible, he shouldn't be thinking of other men like that, least of all Sportacus. Robbie glanced at his clock on the wall and saw that it was 10:00pm. He yawned and got up to put his jammies on. When he was ready for bed, he snuggled back up in his chair and closed his eyes. Well, he thought, it wouldn't hurt to dream about Sportacus at least one more time...

* * *

AN: Oh my goodness, I'm sorry :P I said that I'd have a new chapter up soon, and half of this chapter has actually been done for quite some time, but I kinda lost track, and the pressures of (Dun dun dun...) School started to pile up. I'm soooory. Anyway, so yeah, I'll _try_ to update more frequently, but I can't promise anything :P

Prince Lir


End file.
